


the season to get wasted and play surreal video games

by Bontaque



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Frottage, Gift Giving, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Santa, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of many Christmas fics written for 2012.</p>
<p>Mike and Trevor play Secret Santa. They get each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the season to get wasted and play surreal video games

 It's November the twenty third when Mike hears his first Christmas song of the year. Almost immediately, overnight, people start to get excited, decorations go up and shops start opening late for the shopping period. Mike isn't looking forward to it as much as everyone else. His Grammy's hospital bills are leaving him with less and less money to spare and all Christmas means to him is a time when he has to spend money on everyone he loves just to get things in return that he probably could have done without.

He nearly kisses Jenny when she suggests Secret Santa. There is her and Trevor, her two best friends and Trevor's cousin. The seven of them always go out for drinks together and even if Mike only had to buy them small gifts, it would have still set him back a lot. So when Jenny suggests that they all put their names into a bag and draw one out at random, a weight is lifted. One gift of $20. That's the rules. 

Mike scrawls his name onto a scrap of paper with Maria's pen and folds it carefully, dropping it into a cloth bag that Jenny managed to produce. Liam doesn't look too enthused, but Mike isn't sure he has the ability to. The girls are excited, because they haven't been able to stop talking about Christmas and the holidays in general.

Mike is a little nervous. If he gets one of Jenny's friends, he isn't sure what he'll do. He guesses he'll just ask Jenny, because he could have coped with getting them a little thing, just as a token but an actual $20 gift for a girl he hardly knows would be hard. 

Jenny goes first and looks happy when she looks at the slip of paper before she passes the bag to Trevor. They all take turns, everyone showing how bad their poker faces are when they look at who they have. Mike pulls the last piece of paper out of the bag. He unfolds it to see who he has been left with but feels a jolt of relief when he sees the untidy handwriting. He's got Trevor. 

Secret Santa becomes more than a great way of saving money and ends up a quest to find the best gift he can for under $20.He wants to get Trevor something good.

Mike visits his Grandmother when Trevor goes to 'work'. He plans to go shopping on the way back but he isn't sure what he's going to buy. Looking online for ideas isn't any help. They only have a few days and all websites are warning them that their deliveries are going to be backed up because Christmas is so soon.

Mike ignores the book stores and other places he'd go to if he was buying for anyone else. Trevor isn't going to be that easy. He takes a detour, walking down a street full of smaller shops instead of chain stores until he finds what he's looking for.

The bell jingles against the door when Mike walks into the dark store. Comics line one wall and the rest of the room is full of collectible cards, video games and models.

“Hello!” the woman behind the counter says brightly. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

 

*

 

Trevor considers asking for Jenny's help with Secret Santa, but he knows that he should know what to get his best friend. He drags himself around the mall, peering into the window of a book store but he can never remember the growing list of things Mike wants to read.

None of the shops have anything he wants to buy. At first, Trevor had considered getting Mike a special edition of Curious George but he wasn't sure $20 would cover it and he doesn't want to stir up old memories for Mike.

He walks around for a few hours, looking at the things on sale, knowing that he could just get him something generic and it would be fine... but he doesn't want to. Trevor could easily just hand over $20 in return for a gift voucher from the book store, but he wants to get Mike something that will make him smile.

 

*

 

The big reveal is two days before Christmas, so that everyone has time to visit their families. They all get together at Jenny's. Her place, along with Mike's is in the middle of everyone else's, but her is bound to be cleaner.

The group closes their eyes and they all place their gifts on the coffee table. When they open their eyes, they search the pile for the tag with their name on.

Mike finds his and it's wrapped roughly. Not from Jenny, then. When he unwraps the gift, he knows instantly who it is from. It's a pipe, a nice one, much better than the cheap tobacco pipe he'd tried to smoke weed out of once. He knows for a fact that it's from Trevor. Not just because Trevor knows that he's wanted to start smoking from a pipe (because sometimes he just doesn't want to roll a joint) but also because he knows nobody else around the table would know where to buy drug paraphernalia. 

“Thanks, man,” Mike says. “You want to come back to mine later? We can try it out.”

Jenny rolls her eyes but Trevor nods and grins. Mary opens her present next. It's a bath set but it looks pretty fancy and she seems happy enough. She looks around at the circle and her eyes fall on Liam. He nods when she raises her eyebrows.

“Thank you,” she says.

Trevor is next and Mike watches him as he feels the gift through the wrapping. Mike had spent time padding it out with scrunched up paper so that it wasn't so obvious.

Trevor rips the paper off quickly, frowning at the padding. He shakes it off onto the floor but his eyes light up at the colors of the box. Mike had gone into the shop, hoping to find something suitable but as soon as he'd seen the game, he'd known it was perfect. The two of them had spent days shut in his apartment playing the others in the series, so when he'd seen Beautiful Katamari, he'd picked it up without a second thought.

“Thank you!” Trevor says. “I have a feeling that our presents will go well together.”

There's mulled wine, cookies and eggnog before Jenny calls them a cab. It's cold outside and Trevor goes straight for Mike's bedroom. He returns with Mike's duvet and the Xbox from his closet.

“Oh, no, make yourself at home,” Mike jokes. 

He should be surprised that Trevor still knows where he keeps his stuff but he isn't, not really.

Mike grabs the tin off of one of his shelves and looks inside.

“Do you have any or should I call someone?” Trevor asks.

Mike answers by sitting down on the couch next to him and showing him the three large buds inside the tin. More than enough for a few hours. It's already pretty late.

Trevor sets up the console as Mike walks over to the fridge to grab some soda. He searches his cupboards for snacks so he doesn't have to get up again.

Mike finds a large bowl and uses it to carry back two bottles of Mountain Dew Voltage and a large bag of popcorn. Salted because salted is best (and Trevor agrees). By the time he gets back to the couch, the disk is in and Trevor is bunching the duvet up around him. 

Mike slips under it, pushing the bowl onto the coffee table. Trevor rests the controller on the edge of the couch and reaches for Mike's weed tin. Mike turns his present over in his hand, looking at the shiny black surface. When he takes the tin from Trevor, he looks at the pack of papers wedged down the side with the lighter. He smiles, happy that he doesn't have to roll anything. It's a nice feeling, just having to pack the weed in and light it. Trevor watches him as he does, taking the tin from him when he's finished. Mike grins before pulling the lighter out and readying himself. He inhales as he passes the lighter over the top of the pipe. The weed crackles as it burns, the thick smoke flowing through Mike's lips and down into his mouth. It's stronger than he's used to, half a joint's worth in one toke but he holds it, passing the pipe to Trevor before exhaling slowly.

“Fuck...” he breathes, blinking rapidly to clear his head.

The music from the game is sickly sweet and perfect for the occasion. Trevor takes the lighter and smokes the other half of the pipe as Mike shuffles down on the couch and leans his head against his friend's shoulder.

Mike decides to take it slow. He could handle packing the pipe again, but if he's going to watch Trevor play Katamari, he doesn't want to be too stoned. The motion and insanity is hard to adjust to at the best of times.

The game is as good as Mike expects it to be. He empties the popcorn into the bowl as Trevor starts to play. They laugh at the ridiculous story and then he starts off in a shop, rolling up toys and candy as colorful music plays in the background. They spend a while laughing at the King and cursing loudly when Trevor only just fails to achieve the goal within the the time limit.

Mike loads the pipe up again after an hour. He opens his soda and takes a swig before lighting up again.

Eventually, they both agree to call it a day, knowing that they are too tired and stoned to have enough co-ordination to keep playing. There isn't any doubt that Trevor is going to stay the night.

The two of them get up and drag the duvet back to the bed. It's chilly and Mike can't wait to get back into the warmth. They strip down, shedding their shirts and jeans. Trevor shudders in the cold air and hurries to get into bed with Mike right behind him. 

Mike isn't surprised when Trevor cuddles up to him. They're both freezing and Trevor has always been overly affectionate when he's intoxicated. Mike feels their bare bodies pressing together and he sighs. Everything feels tingly and there is a pulsing thrum under his skin. He tries to ignore it, because it will pass, it always does. His body just has a way of reacting to warm skin against him. He tries to think about something else, not the way Trevor's fingers are splayed on his abdomen, or how he can feel the soft fabric of his underwear against his skin. Trevor is attractive, that much is obvious to anyone. He has a wicked smile and a charm that is hard to ignore, but he's Mike's best friend, he can't think that way.

He wont admit that he only started hanging out with Trevor because he had a bit of a crush. Over the years, Mike managed to get over it. Mostly.

“Merry Christmas, man,” Trevor mumbles against his neck.

Mike fights back a shudder. Trevor's breath is on his shoulder, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Mike clenches his fist and desperately tries not to think about it. 

“Yeah, you too,” he says.

Trevor's legs move against his and Mike would be grateful for the body heat if it wasn't for the way his cock was steadily hardening. He decides to just ignore it, because it'll be fine as long as Trevor never notices. After a few minutes, though, his plans are ruined.

“Mikey? Trevor asks.

“Mmm?” Mike mumbles.

“Are you still awake?”

“How would I be answering you if I was asleep?” Mike asks, rolling his eyes in the dark.

Trevor doesn't say anything else for a few seconds.

“My mouth is like the fucking desert, I'm going to get a soda,” Trevor says.

He pushes himself up, pressing down on Mike's stomach and then his hand slips down, just an inch, but it's enough.

Mike freezes, unable to do anything, his fight or flight instinct completely failing him.

Trevor just stares at him, mouth hanging open slightly and Mike is about to apologise but then Trevor's lips are on his. They kiss, like it's the firs time they've kissed anyone, like they're fourteen and Mike had kissed Trevor the first time he'd wanted to.

Mike pulls Trevor back down onto the bed, feeling his body pressed flush against him. Trevor's hands run up Mike's torso, fingers skimming his neck before they separate. They look at each other for a second, but neither of them know what to say.

Mike has wanted Trevor for so long, but it's something he hardly ever lets himself think about. Trevor knows him better than anyone and there really is nobody he'd rather spend time with. He's his oldest friend and, until now, he's seemed agonisingly heterosexual, so Mike always pushed his feelings down, happy to just be able to hand out with him.

Everyone had always told them that they were bad for each other, anyway.

He wants to ask Trevor why, wants to know why his best friend's fingers are inching towards his cock. He doesn't say anything, because he doesn't want to do anything to stop it.

So Mike just lets Trevor kiss him again, sloppy and rushed as he pulls him closer and feels his hands move down. Trevor is hard too, his cock pressing against Mike's hip. Mike gasps as he feels Trevor's fingers hesitantly move closer to his erection, brushing up against it, like he's waiting for a signal, like he's waiting for Mike to tell him that it is okay to keep going.

There's a second when they both do nothing, waiting and breathing against each other before Mike takes a leap. He turns, rolling over and pushing Trevor down onto the bed. He lets his hand trail down, lets his fingers close around Trevor's cock as he watches his face. Trevor swallows visibly, licking his lips as Mike begins to stroke him slowly. There's another second, when Mike thinks he might have pushed it too far, but then Trevor has his hand on him, stroking in time with Mike as he bucks up into his fist.

Mike's head is a blur of sensation, shock and the faint haze from marijuana smoke. He listens to each little gasp that Trevor makes and he sounds exactly like he's always imagined.

“Fuck... Mikey...” Trevor whines and that goes straight to his cock.

He captures Trevor's lips in a kiss that is too hard, with too many teeth and bruised lips but he's too hungry to stop. Trevor whimpers as Mike bites his lip but then there's a flash of something in his eyes that he recognises. It's how he looks when he gets competitive, when they're playing a game and Trevor decides it's finally time to pull out all the stops.

His hips shift, rolling Mike onto his back. Trevor moves between his legs with surprising agility, pressing himself against Mike and wrapping a hand around their cocks, holding them together. Mike tries to speak but the sound dies in his throat when Trevor thrusts his hips, making his cock slide alongside Mike's. There's pre come leaking from them both, slicking the way as Trevor slides his hand up and down their shafts.

Trevor groans above him and, in the times that Mike had actually pictured them doing something similar, he had never imagined that Trevor would have been one to hold eye contact. Even though that was what Mike had wanted, his fantasies had never strayed too far from what he imagined to be possible. It turns out that he had been completely wrong. Trevor's eyes stay locked on his as he jerks them both off, a lazy grin on his face, until he draws his lower lip up between his teeth. Mike can't take his eyes off of him as he thrusts up into his hand, his own fingers twisting in the sheets beneath him. He wants to pull Trevor down so he can kiss him, but he doesn't want him to stop.

It doesn't take long, Mike is close to coming after a minute, his hips twitching as Trevor's hand jerks them faster, his hand squeezing around them. Trevor doesn't seem to be in a much better state, so Mike refuses to be embarrassed about how quickly he is going to come.

Trevor's eyes are half closed and his breaths are quick and shallow. Mike watches, forcing his eyes to stay open, committing every thrust of Trevor's hips to memory. He watches the way his muscles tense and flex, before he comes, shooting over Mike's stomach and groaning loudly. He feels it, feels the pulse of Trevor's cock alongside his own and it's enough to push him right to the edge, too. Mike gasps as he comes in Trevor's hand, thrusting up hard and letting his head sink back into the pillow.

“Where are your tissues?” Trevor asks after a moment or two and Mike gestures to the drawer beside his bed.

He hears Trevor root around and pull them out but he's surprised when he feels him cleaning him up, swiping a soft tissue across his skin. He'd thought that Trevor was just going to clean his hand off and then leave him to clean himself up. He mumbles a 'thanks' as Trevor slides back into bed next to him, legs wrapping around him again like they had before. It's too soon to work out if anything has changed and Mike doesn't have the energy to think. He lets himself drift off, deciding to work it all out in the morning. 


End file.
